


Simply Twisted

by LovelyTaffyJaeger



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animatronic Armin, Animatronic Eren, Animatronic Jean, Animatronic Marco, Animatronic Sasha, Character Death, Hey look Marco is alive sorta, I'll add more stuff as I go, M/M, They come back to life tho....sort of, What am I doing, You Have Been Warned, uh what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyTaffyJaeger/pseuds/LovelyTaffyJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And who might you be?”<br/>“My name is Eren! Are you new?”<br/>“Yup! Looks like you’re the first one to greet me! I’m so happy. I’ve got a special present for you for being so nice. Would you like to see it?”<br/>“Can my friends come too?” Eren asked hopefully. It’s my friend Marco’s birthday today!”<br/>“Sure thing.” The gold bear smiled as though someone had just given him the world.<br/>“Follow me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE  
> I PROMISE
> 
> I've been having some major writer's block with Patient Number 9, and I'm really sorry for those of you waiting for an update. It'll be a while. Until then, I'll see what I can do with this monstrosity that seemed to have crawled up on me. I've gotten infatuated with Five Night's at Freddy's recently, and I thought, Why the hell not? I'll write a crossover fic. I've always imagined Eren as Freddy for some reason. Maybe the eyes? don't know. You'll just have to see. This is sort of a prologue, which is why it's so short.  
> ~Taffy~

 

   “Armin! Hurry up!” a small brunet boy with sparkling ocean eyes half yelled, half laughed over the music as he pulled his protesting blonde friend along, weaving through the maze of colorful tables towards the stage. His mother called out for him to slow down, but the duo was too far for her warnings to reach them. She chuckled, already planning out her I-told-you-so speech when Eren came back with a skinned knee. Pushing through the throng of children, their eyes widened in delight. The animatronics were playing live onstage the way they did every night, smiling and singing as though someone had given them the world. Eren loved Freddy, since he was the lead singer and always seemed the liveliest. The large bear looked at him, and gave a preprogramed wave. Eren smiles, waving back as hard as his little arm could.

“Jaeger!”

Turning around, Eren scrunched his nose up at the ash blonde boy behind him. “I didn’t think the band had a horse. Maybe they’ll let you join them onstage.” He snorted.

“Hey!”

Eren stopped his laughing when he spotted a tuft of black hair peeking out from behind Jean. He fet like there was something important he was missing.

“Oh, hey Marco! I didn’t know you were coming!” Armin exclaimed, turning from his staring contest with Chica onstage. The boy in question stepped out from behind his friend and waved timidly at them.

“It’s my birthday today, remember?”

   Eren squealed. That’s what it was! How could he forget?! Rushing up to the boy, he shoved Jean out of the way and gave the freckled birthday boy a big hug. That also must’ve been the source of the happy birthday music earlier, but he didn’t hear the name of the person the animatronics had been singing to over the crowd. Armin joined in on the love, leaving Jean to sit back and scoff bitterly, feeling slightly left out.

“Happy Birthday Marco!”

“Thanks guys! Jean told me he thought he saw Armin’s mushroom hair in the crowd, so we came over to see if you guys wanted some cake?” the freckled boy asked. Armin chuckled in slight embarrassment.

The duo nodded eagerly.

“Mom says being 8 is old enough to not even have to sit with the adults anymore, so we’ve got the table to ourselves.” Marco grinned. “I didn’t invite anyone other than Jean and I think Sasha should be around here somewhere too. So we’ve got the cake to ourselves too.”

  Eren cheered, taking Armin’s hand and looking back at Freddy before following a grumpy Jean and a contented Marco to their table. On the way there, he bumped into some angry looking teenager arguing with a girl wearing goggles. The guy looked too old to be here, and glared at him with grey eyes, before returning to argue with his friend…or enemy. Eren felt himself bristle in slight irritation as he muttered an apology. Sasha, Marco’s cousin, waved at them from the table, plate already piled high with 2 slices of cake. The animatronics finished their song, and proceeded to wander offstage. Forgetting about the earlier incident, Eren hopped Freddy would come this way, though sometimes their size was a little daunting. But he was 9, the oldest, (aside from jean who was 10 but no matter, he was still much cooler) and he could handle anything, nothing scared him!

“Hey Sash, how’s it going?” Eren asked as he sat down.

“Hi Eren! Do you want your cake?”

Eren chuckled. As Jean complained that they haven’t even cut the pieces yet.

He felt a little down when he saw Freddy wasn’t moving over here anytime soon, but he had cake…so…

Turning his head away from Marco scolding Sasha for her third piece of cake, he gasped.

“Hey! Is he new?”

The table got quiet. Everyone stopped to look in the direction Eren was pointing at. A yellow bear was had just walked through one of the doorways. Eren quickly forgot about Freddy, choosing instead to focus on the new animatronic Bear, Which he’d dubbed “Freddy number 2” in his head.

“Woah, A yellow one?”

“More like gold to me.”

“Gold” But isn’t gold expensive or something?”

“Not real gold, Armin, Just the color.”

“I wanna be the first to say Hi!”

“Eren! If you’re leaving can I have your cake?”

Eren got out of his seat and ran up to the large gold bear. The animatronic chuckled. A...not so electronic voice came from the suit, but Eren paid it no mind. “Well hello there little one. And who might you be?”

“My name is Eren! Are you new?”

“Yup! Looks like you’re the first one to greet me! I’m so happy. I’ve got a special present for you for being so nice. Would you like to see it?”

“Can my friends come too?” Eren asked hopefully. It’s my friend Marco’s birthday today!”

“Sure thing.” The gold bear smiled as though someone had just given him the world.

“Follow me.”


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping out of college had been a shitty idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! Chapter 1! For those of you still waiting for Paitient Number 9, I think I'm on to something. You might get a new chapter sooner than I thought you would. Keep your fingers crossed!  
> Also, I seem to have fucked up the storyline. The children weren't killed in the first game. They were killed in the second game. I knew that but it slipped my mind. I'm too lazy to change it, I'm too much of a loser to change it, and I never liked the toy animatronics anyways. So we'll just pretend that my story is set up the same way.  
> (for those of you who don't know much about fnaf, you should look up the story. It's not necessary to understand the story though.)

 

Levi gave an irritated sigh as he buttoned up the last two buttons on his uniform. It was 11:22 and his shift started at 12:00. It was still a near half hour drive to his shitty job. Apparently, it was the best he could do with only one year of college under his belt. Reaching for his badge on the dresser, he regretted not looking at yesterday when it was issued to him, along with his shitty uniform and shitty keys.

“Oi! Shit glasses!”

“Yes?”

“Why the hell is my name spelled with a y on this stupid nametag?”

“I dunno….Levy.”

“Shut up!”

Levi fumed, pinning the nametag for Fazbear’s security onto his neatly ironed shirt. This was ridiculous. It’s not like his name was uncommon. Well, it wasn’t the most common of names, but it was around enough for anyone who doesn’t live under a rock to know how to properly spell it. Grabbing his jacket, Levi turned off the lights and headed downstairs. Hanji was in the living room watching some documentary on the nature of murderers, his sister was in the kitchen making a late night sandwich, and Erwin was in one of the recliners with a beer.

“I’m going out. I’ll be back around 6:30 or something.”

Hanji looked up from her show and smiled.

“Say hi to Freddy for me!”

 Mikasa sauntered into the living room with her freshly crafted ham sandwich and plopped down on the couch. “The weird bear thing? I liked the fox.”

 Levi scoffed. “I’m working the night shift, not the day shift, you idiots. They won’t even be on.” Grabbing his keys and the keys to the pizzeria, he headed out the door. Jumping into the car, he turned on some music, checked to make sure his phone was on him, and headed towards Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.

When he arrived, it was 11:42. Finding a decent parking spot was easy since he was the only one there. Unlocking the back door, he cursed at how dark it was. Where was the dam light switch? Next time he’d have to bring a flashlight or something. Taking out his phone, Levi used the dumb flashlight app Hanji installed on his phone to find his way into the office. It was a little odd that the doors weren’t regular doors…but steel doors? What the hell?

 Ignoring it to worry about later, the raven was glad this wasn’t one of those “walk around” jobs. He’d have been royally screwed. Sitting down in the office chair, he inspected the room. It was cluttered with a running fan, a crowded desk, and multiple children’s colored drawings on the wall. A large poster with the main three animatronics posing was there too. There was also a creepy looking cupcake plush staring at him from the table.

He never did like this place, not even as a kid. The animatronics always seemed to be staring into him rather than at him. And then that incident with the five children…he’d still been a child himself. He’d been inside the building that day. One of the kids that had gone missing, a bright eyed brunet boy…bumped into him and nearly knocked him over that day. Levi could have said something, made a snarky comment the way he always did to other people… insulted him or even punched him. Then the brat would have been at home that night, sulking with a black eye rather than being murdered by a psychopath…

Shaking his head, he turned on the tablet and looked around as it loaded the video cameras. He’d already told himself countless times that he couldn’t have known.

There was a blinking light on the phone. He pressed play and sat back, wondering if someone had called before he’d gotten here.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?”_

Ah. So that’s what it was. Might as well sit back and listen. The tablet was loaded now, so he settled back into his chair and began checking the cameras while this guy was talking.

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know.”_

Gross. Poor guy. Levi looked at the show stage, and there they were. A bit creepy, but just as he remembered them. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

_“Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Wait. “What the fuck?” Levi stood up in his chair. “Bullshit! What the hell are they talking about…90 days? They’re covering their asses way too thoroughly for a place dedicated to shitty brats!”

_“Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.”_

Quirky? Levi looked back at the tablet. They seemed just fine, though he could have sworn that bear’s mouth wasn’t open before. Quickly flipping through al the other areas, he noticed Pirate cove had a sign up that said, “out of business.”

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”_

Frontal lobe?

Levi switched to the cameras again. Okay, Freddy’s mouth was definitely not open that wide before.

 

What the fuck did he sign up for?

 

_“Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person.”_

**What.**

_“They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.”_

**What the fuck.**

_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._

**What the fuck?!**

_“Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.”_

What the actual fuck?! Was this guy for real?! No. This was bullshit.

_“Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”_

No way. No fucking way. No wonder this job was 4 bucks an hour. “Fuck this shit, I’m quitting when I get out of here.” Flipping up the camera, Levi felt a small sense of alarm to notice that one was missing.

“The fucking bunny…Erwin’s favorite.” Flipping through the monitors, he narrowed his eyes when he noticed a shadow on the backstage. “There you are, you shit.” Glancing up, he looked at the large steel doors on either side of him. Seriously? Levi was done with this crap. He stood up, grabbing his keys. “There’s no way in hell I’m staying in this place.” Switching on his flashlight app, He made his way towards the door, not noticing the shadow missing from the camera on the tablet. Poking his head out the door, he shined his light down the hallway.

He regretted doing so.

At the end of the hallway was Bonnie. But not the way Levi remembered him. The first thing to hit him was the smell, right after the eerie glow of his eyes. There was nothing in the animatronic’s gaze, but it still unsettled him right down to the core. Levi didn’t think anything past that as he scrambled back into the room. As he slammed his palm down on the red door button, Bonnie’s ever smiling face appeared. Right outside the door. Levi, normally so calm and collected, nearly screamed every curse in the book as he ran to the other side of the room to press the other button. With both doors shut, the lights flickered. It was only 3 am, and the battery gauge on the wall said 46%.

“Fuck this, I’m going back to college…” He mumbled.

Levi knew he was short. Looking up at the animatronics as a kid had always been a little unsettling, but just now, he felt like an ant. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the tablet, breathing a strained sigh of relief to see that Bonnie was in the dining Area. That meant he could put the doors up right? He had to. What the hell happened if he ran out?

“I can’t fucking believe this. I’m worried over some shitty hunks of metal.” He hissed. The real crime was this pigsty of an office. Deciding not to be bothered, he opened both doors (peeking down the hallways)and sat back down. Focusing on his tablet, he checked in on the other two after confirming that Bonnie was still in the Dining Area.

Shit. The chicken was missing.

“Fucking robots, stay on the damn stage!”

Levi spotted Chica standing over by the restrooms now, while Bonnie had migrated backstage.

“Guess I won’t be taking a shit in there,” he said to himself. The camera went haywire for a moment, and Chica was gone. Levi jumped when he heard what sounded like a pan hit the floor.

“Shit! The kitchen? I can’t see in there…”

Bonnie was shuffling back down the hallway again around 5:35. Not even bothering to look outside again, he closed the door listening to the pained groaning coming from outside. Going back to the cameras, He avoided looking at the show stage, because the last time he’d looked, the Freddy had been staring right at the camera. Chica kept wandering back and forth from the kitchen to the toilets. And Levi was so tired, he couldn’t even make a shit joke about it. He had 28% power, and considered just closing both the doors and waiting it out.

Even if 6:00 came around, would he even be able to go home? Did these things care about stuff like that? Freddy hadn’t moved…which somehow made him anxious. What the fuck would happen when that thing _did_ move?

Shaking his head, Levi looked back at the tablet. He needed to focus. It’s not that he believed that bastard on the phone…but he didn’t really want to know the reason why Bonnie kept coming to his door either. Speaking of that purple motherfucker where was he?

Flipping the monitor back up, the raven spotted him in the hallway.

Or not.

"What the-"

The camera went crazy again, and when the static cleared, Levi was flipping frantically, trying to find that smiling son of a-

A groan.

Fuckfuck _fuck_ it all he was at the door!

Why the hell did the button have to be next to the door? It was 5:58 and the goddamned thing was standing at the doorway with that off kilter... somehow not completely robotic expression. The large purple animatronic just looked at him. Levi looked between him and the button. His eyes were glowing a hellish pink color, and the smell of rotted flesh was nauseating. Why the hell wasn’t it moving? Not that Levi was disappointed or anything, but he’d assumed it had come to kill him or something. Not stare him down like he was doing.

Maybe he was hesitating?

The clock on the wall chimed 6:00. Bonnie turned and walked back down the hallway.

What?

Chancing a glance back down at the tablet, he flipped through the cameras until he stopped at the Show Stage. They were all back in their original places.

Well shit.

 

 

 

By the time Levi made it home, it was 6:24. Throwing his keys on the counter and carelessly kicking his shoes off, he shuffled past Hanji, Erwin, and Mikasa, all of whom were sitting at the dining table eating pancakes. If they’d tried to speak to him, he heard nothing but the pounding of blood in his ears. The amount of what-the-fuck-moments he’d experienced tonight was too much. Climbing up the stairs and slinking into his room, he flopped down on his perfectly made bed and stared at the wall.

Dropping out of college had been a shitty idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm....I wonder which unlucky soul got Bonnie's suit? I've got half a mind to tell you, but I think I'll wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Meow.


End file.
